Search for a Place
by DodgerMcClure
Summary: Tigerclaw is a leader looking for a place to belong. (I'm not giving too much or it'll give the story away)
1. Default Chapter

July 23rd, 1900  
  
There is Too Tall. He is 6'4" and that's where he got his name from mainly. He is the tallest out of the group and strongest as well. The strength came in handy when we needed something done in a certain time. Now don't get me wrong, all of us are pretty strong, but his muscle exceeds ours and helps in really tight pinches like when one of us is hurt and needs to go to the doctors. Too Tall will carry us all the way there. Personally I've known him since he was born. He's just a year younger than me and we've been great buddies. His real name is Nicholas Sanchez and hates being called Nick and he's 17. He's got blonde hair and blue eyes and is very adored by the girls that we know. He's way too shy though and sticks with us most of the time.  
  
Then there is Loudmouth. He's 5'10" and one of the ways he got his name was by the fact that he's always talking. Give him any topic and he'll talk your ear off. He knows when to keep his mouth shut though and that is a major good thing being a Newsie. He'll keep any secret that you want kept and that is a reason to why he's my right hand man. The other way that he got his name was that he has the loudest news hawking voice that I've ever heard and I've heard my share. His real name is Grant Morrows. He's 17 along with Too Tall and he helps me with tough decisions sometimes and also accompanies me to the London Leaders Monthly Meetings. He's got light brown hair and green eyes.  
  
Unlike Loudmouth who knows when to keep his mouth shut, Comeback never keeps his mouth shut. He'll use it to talkback to anyone from the baker to the police officer. He's 6'1" and though he's tall and intimidates a lot of people, he gets put in the refuge a lot. The group of us is the only ones who can stand him and unlike some people who will bust a friend out, we let him serve out his time. The longest that he's been there is a month. We visit him every other day but we won't bust him out. Comeback is 16 and with his red hair and gold eyes, he's very easy to spot when trouble arises. His real name is Daniel Irwin but I'm the only one who knows that because I'm the only one he'll listen to.  
  
Lastly there is Smarty and Sneaker. The two of them are as thick as thieves. When you'll see one, you'll automatically see the other. One reason is that they are always together and another is that it's almost like having double vision. They look almost alike except Sneaker is an inch taller and Smarty wears glasses. There is one difference though and that is Smarty is my younger brother at age 15. Smarty got his name by the fact he's always coming up with different plans. When the group needs something done, Smarty always helps Loudmouth and I think of a plan. His side plans though are always carried out by Sneaker who is very quiet. My brother's name is Reid Blake and Sneakers is Robert McGradey. Both of them have dark brown hair with baby blue eyes. My parents' think it's odd that they were born the same day, same year, different parents but look the same. Oh yeah, another difference between them is that even at 15, Smarty is a ladies man. All the girls we know love to hang out with him because he will talk to all of them and make them feel special.  
  
Unlike most Newsies I know, my group that I work with a lot all have families. Smarty and I have lived at the London Lodging House since we were born. When our parents were my age, my Pa was the leader of the Upper London Newsies and my Ma was the leader of the Lower London Newsies. When they got married, my Pa gave up his role to help my Ma lead the Lower Newsies. I actually took over the Lower London Newsies when I was 15 from my cousin Skinner. Comeback and Loudmouth are cousins and they go home once a week to have dinner with them. Sneaker is my adoptive brother since he was 4. His parents had been my parent's right hand people and when they died in a train accident, they said that my parents were to adopt him in their wills. Too Tall is the mayor's son and rather than sleep at the Lodging House like most of us, he goes home to sleep. He likes working in the city and his father is very proud of the fact that he wants to meet the people and work within the city rather than laze around the house.  
  
I guess that I should introduce who I am since I've made references to myself. Also I know I don't need to write this down but someone might find this book someday and have no clue who I am. The name is Tigerclaw or as most people call me, T.C. The only people who call me Tiger is my Ma and Pa. No one else is ever allowed to call me that so they stick with T.C. I'm the leader of the Lower London Newsies as you've probably guessed by now. I'm 18 years old and the shortest of my group at 5'6". I got my name by the fact that I fight like a tiger and take leadership like a tiger. I got the claw part of the name when Skinner saw the way my hands look after a fight. My fingers are spread out and they look like claws.  
  
I've got hair the colour of ravens and the eye colour of gold like Comeback. When I was born, my eyes were the cause of my real name. My real name is Golden Blake. Unique I know. Besides having the most unique name, I'm also the only girl at the Lodging House. A girl being the leader of the Lodging House and the only one at that? Weird I know but a man hasn't run the Lower London Newsies since my Ma took over. We do let other girls stay at the L.H but they never stay longer than a week. They either feel too intimidated by all the boys or can't stand the ways of Newsies. I don't hang out with the boys all the time believe me. I know there are several girls over at the Eastside Lodging House and when the boys get overbearing, I hang with the girls for a while. The boys don't get overbearing too often though.  
  
Some people that I know within the city such as shopkeepers, factory workers and fellow Newsies call the group of guys and I The Billiards by the way that we walk. Most people know that pool balls are set up in a triangle and that is how we walk the 6 of us. I'm in the front leading the way. Smarty is on my left hand side because I'm right handed and I once read that right hand people use the left side of their brain. Well with Smarty knowing a lot of stuff and always thinking up new plans, it seemed reasonable to have him left behind me. On my right hand side behind me is Loudmouth, my right hand man. Do I need to say more on why he is there? I think not.  
  
Behind Smarty and Loudmouth are Sneaker, Too Tall and Comeback in that order. The reason for Too Tall in the middle is that he's 6'4" and tallest. He's able to see things quicker than most of us. On his right is Comeback because he is 6'1" and 3" shorter than Too Tall. Sneaker is on the left side of Too Tall so he can talk to Smarty. Whenever we go to another Lodging House for poker or something, we arrive in our formation. I'm normally the sole person who is serious. The other guys are usually goofing off and pushing each other around. If I want us to be serious, I just have to turn around, glare and growl and they behave.  
  
Like I said about families earlier and about how we visit them (okay, so minus me, Smarty and Sneaker), I'd like to say that we are all native Londoners. We know where all the good selling spots are, where the best food places are and where the best theatres are in the city. Our favorite restaurant would have to be Roy's. The reason for this is because we have gone there everyday after work and the second reason is the pool hall on the second floor. I started going at the age of 10 with Skinner when I needed something to get my anger out when the boys made fun of my leg so Skinner brought me and I learned how to play pool. Over the years I've gotten pretty good and am the champ of the hall. No one has been able to beat me since I was 12. When The Billiards was formed, I taught the boys all that I knew so they'd have something to do when they were bored.  
  
When bringing a new kid into the Lodging House, I somehow find them at Roy's. They ask Roy if there is anyone in charge and Roy just sends them upstairs. Well most of the guys see me and think that I'm a boy. They think this because I'm skinny and always wear baggy clothing. My hair is cut short beneath my ears and I always have my hat on. The boys will see me playing and get the notion that they can beat me. Ha, yeah right! Anyways, I play them, not taking my hat off so all through the game they think I'm a boy. When they've lost all their money, I then reveal that I am the leader of the Lower London Newsies. The boys realize that I'm the closest they are going to get shelter and food so then they ask me to join. Right then is my cue to take off the hat and reveal I'm a girl.  
  
They have a choice; if they accept that the leader is a girl then I give them their money back and point the way to the Lodging House. If they don't, I send them over to see Shorty. He's the leader of the Upper London Newsies and normally hangs around Roy's once he's done selling. When I tell them to go see Shorty I don't bother to give them their money back because they're being sexist and I won't stand for any of that in my Newsies. I've gotten into several fights over the money. I normally can handle it but if it gets too wild, Too Tall and Loudmouth come and help.  
  
Speaking of Shorty, he just walked into the pool hall. Shorty is my ex- boyfriend from the past 4 years. He's a year older than me but I can beat him at pretty much everything but running races. There are two reasons for that. A) He was a message kid before he became the leader and B) Like Achilles who had the heel as his weak spot, mine is my left knee. When I was a young kid, I had an accident that banged it up pretty badly. My limp was noticeable for a year and I had to use a cane. After that I only limped when I got it wet. Showering cause about an hour worth of pain, swimming would cause several days.  
  
Back to Shorty. He got his nickname when he joined the Newsies like all kids. He was extremely short at 4'2" for a 9 year old and so the leader christened him Shorty. Problem is that now at 19 his name doesn't fit his height. He's now 6'4". I'm the only person who he will allow to tease him about the difference and get away with it. Shorty became the leader 2 years ago while I have been for 3 years. My Ma and Pa thought that there would be another unity of Upper and Lower when Shorty and I were spending a lot of time together. We broke up earlier this year when we realized that we were more like friends than we were a couple. We hang out a lot at Roy's and do business together. Like I said before he'll take in Newsies who don't like the leader being a girl but the only way they can is if they follow one certain rule; that they never make fun of me or harass me. Seeing that he's their only way of getting into one of the well-known Lodging Houses they reluctantly agree.  
  
" 'Ey T.C. 'Ow are you today?" I look up from my journal and see that Shorty has finally realized that I'm at the bar. I close my book, slide my pen into its holder and stand to greet him.  
  
" 'Ey dere Shorty. I'se doin' okay. I'se got me a new recruit dis afternoon. Problem is dat I'se can't think of a name for 'im." (*spit*)  
  
(*spit* and shake hands) What's 'e look like?"  
  
We sit down on the stools and Roy's brother Whiskey gives Shorty and I a beer. I take a swig and then swivel around in the stool.  
  
"'E's da one over dere wit Too Tall who is tryin' to teach 'ow to play some propa pool. Dis boy tried to beat me usin' da blunt end of 'is stick."  
  
Shorty laughed.  
  
"Some guys surprise me wit deir crazy antics."  
  
Shorty then took a long look at him and took a sip of beer. He then looked at me.  
  
"What's 'is name?"  
  
This time it was my turn to take a sip.  
  
" 'Is name is James McClure. From da way 'e speaks, sounds as if 'e's from Scotland."  
  
" 'Ow 'bout Scotch?"  
  
I shook my head and said that Lens over at the Eastside Lodging House already had a kid named that.  
  
CRASH!!!!! Shorty and I turned our attention to where the noise came from and saw that Too Tall had James up against the wall. That only meant one thing and that was that James had somehow ticked off Too Tall. The big guy is normally calm and not the violent type but when he does get mad, watch out. Shorty and I ran over to where the guys were.  
  
"Too Tall, what 'appened?"  
  
I asked with concern. I've known Too Tall almost my whole life and he's like a brother to me.  
  
"Dis kid 'ere tried to take me last cigar. You know me Goldy (his nickname for me since we were kids. I keep telling him to call me T.C. but he won't.) If I'se don't git me cigars, I can git very overbearing."  
  
And that was true. He is totally hooked on cigars since he was 13 and can't live if he doesn't get his daily intake. He once got into a fight when he didn't have his cigar.  
  
"All right, jist calm down. Let James go or else Whiskey is gonna throw your butt out for disturbing everybody. Plus if you git thrown out, you know dat woid will git to your Pa and you don't want dat to 'appen 'gain do ya?"  
  
Too Tall let go of James and walked over to the bar for a glass of water. He can't stomach liquor ever since I beat him last year. I turned my attention to Shorty for a minute and we caught each other's eyes. When we get that look that means we've just thought of the same thing. We had come up with James' Newsie name: Smokey Fingers. Reason is that he tried to sneak away some cigars so obviously he likes to smoke. I then turned my attention back to James.  
  
"Okay, you can join us but only if you stay away from Too Tall's cigars. You jist saw what can 'appen and next time someone may not be dere. I'se buyin' some cigarettes lata and so I'll buy you some cigars but afta dat, buy your own. Deal?"  
  
James looked down at me so from what I could guess he was around 6'2". Great, another tall guy to deal with. Oh well.  
  
"All right. I'll pay you back for da cigars when I start gittin' some money. By da way, who is everybody?"  
  
I laughed and turned around.  
  
"Well you've already met Too Tall. Don't worry 'bout 'im. 'E's normally calm and 'e'll eventually calm down. 'E's a good friend to 'ave. Da two over dere at the window is Smarty and Sneaker. Dey are normally together makin' some kind of plan up. If you eva see Smarty by 'imself, den dat means 'e's gonna be meetin' a goil soon."  
  
"Are dey twins cause dey look alike?"  
  
"Na, dey jist look da same. Smarty is me young brudda. Sneaker is a friend of da family. Da one ova at da dartboard is Loudmouth, me right 'and man. If your eva in trouble and can't find me, go to 'im. 'E'll 'elp you. Comeback ain't 'ere yet so dat means 'e's still sellin'. Dat boy can neva git 'is sold fast. You'll see 'im at da Lodgin' House lata. Lastly dere is Shorty 'ere who is da leada of da Upper London Newsies. Wese do a lot of business together since our Lodgin' Houses are da most popular."  
  
Shorty interrupted me, as I was about to introduce myself. I never say my name while playing pool.  
  
"And dis is as you probably know by now is da leada of da most respected Newsies in London and probably every where else in Canada. Golden Blake."  
  
I punch Shorty for telling James my real name since I didn't like it getting out. James gave me a weird look as I took a very low bow causing both my hat to fall off my head and Shorty to laugh.  
  
"Other den being called Golden Blake, everyone calls me either Tigerclaw or T.C. You 'ave a choice between da two but neva shorten it to Tiger or else dere are consequences."  
  
James nodded at what choice he was given and then we were interrupted by Whiskey at the bar.  
  
"T.C.! Your beer is gonna git cold if you leave it 'ere any longer."  
  
Warm beer? Eww.. not my most favorite drink. I scoot over to the bar, grab Shorty's beer and mine and then walk back over to the boys. I handed Shorty's over to him and then took a swig of mine. As I swallowed, I saw a somewhat shocked look on James' face. I saw this all too often by the new recruits. They never expect a girl to drink but hey, I'm part Irish. I then looked at his eyes and saw a familiar twinkle; the twinkle of an oncoming challenge. Shorty saw this look as well.  
  
"I'se wouldn't if I were you. T.C. can 'old 'er liquor better den any man. She's part Irish and it's in 'er blood. By da way, 'ow old are you?"  
  
"I'se just turned 19 last month."  
  
"Okay, well since most Newsies 'ave names, T.C. and I figured out one for you."  
  
Shorty straightened himself up and when he went up to full height, he looked like a regal king about to knight someone. I started to smile and I could feel laughter starting to come.  
  
"Your name shalt be dat of Smokey Fingers. Da reason for dis name is dat you tried to sneak some cigars away from someone."  
  
Oh geeze this was too much. I burst out laughing and held my stomach I was laughing so hard. Shorty and Smokey (It's easier saying it shorter.) just stared at me.  
  
"I'se hiccup so, so hiccup sorry. It's jist hiccup I'se can't 'elp hiccup it. You looked hiccup so funny doin' dat hiccup."  
  
I took a sip of my beer and continued to laugh as I walked back over to the bar and give Whiskey the bottle. I saw Shorty lean over to Smokey.  
  
"When she gits like dis, da only way to git 'er to calm down is to dunk 'er. Wanna give me a 'and in dat?"  
  
I saw both boys smirk. This was not good. Having 2 19-year-old boys after you would make some girls flattered, but with me it normally meant trouble. First thought on my mind was.to RUN!!!! I slapped down what I owed for the beer and ran down the steps leading to the restaurant. I was lucky it was slightly busy so this would cause for a little extra time to get away.  
  
"T.C! You're scarin' away me customers. SLOW DOWN!"  
  
Roy called out after me. I yelled back over my shoulder,  
  
"Sorry Roy can't."  
  
And with that kept on running out the door and into the street. Roy saw the boys run past and then figured out what had happened. I normally didn't run out unless I was being chase due to laughing or I had to get back home. I was not planning on getting wet anytime soon since my Ma had gone to do the laundry this morning. She was washing what I normally wore which was cut at the knee pants and baggy men's shirts that my Pa threw out. If I got wet, the only thing I would have to change into would be a dress and the last time I wore one of those was 10 years ago when I was 8. I looked over my shoulder and saw that they finally got out of the restaurant and were gaining.  
  
"Time for da stairs."  
  
I thought. Running 3 blocks, there is this hill that has stairs on it. The stairs are divided into 3 sections with railings dividing them. My plan was to run up the stairs, take a breather at the top and wait for the boys to come and get me. When being chased, people will normally divide and go up the outer stairs. They think that they can get over the railings to get me if they wait for me to start running. I have a trick though; I'm able to take 2 steps down at a time. I learned how to do this young and I don't know anyone else who can do this.  
  
I got up to the top and put my plan into action. The boys did exactly what I thought they would and when they were about 10 steps from the top and slowing down, I started down the middle. They tried to get over but couldn't get over. I reached the bottom and looked back expecting to see them up at the top but Shorty ended up grabbing me.  
  
"You should know by now dat I'se too can take 2 steps at a time. Now I'se think it's time for your swim."  
  
The boys locked their arms around mine and started dragging me to the swimming hole. I tried to drag my feet but with a 6'2" and a 6'4" carrying a 5'6" person, the possibilities of stopping are zero. When I tried, they just lifted me up so my feet didn't touch the ground.  
  
"Aw c'mon Shorty. I'se stopped laughin' now. You don't 'afta put me in."  
  
"Too late. Youse was laughin' before and now your gonna pay."  
  
I tried to think of a new strategy.  
  
"All me clothes are bein' washed today by me Ma. If I git soaked and wit none of the clothes I like around, dat would mean I'd 'afta wear a dress. No you can't expect me to risk me rep do ya?"  
  
I hoped this worked.  
  
"A dress 'uh? Dat may be interestin'. You know Smokey, T.C and I used to go out. I'se never seen 'er in a dress. I'd ask 'er to wear one if we went out somewhere but she never put one on. Dis will be a change."  
  
"Neva a dress 'uh? Dat will be interestin'."  
  
Not good. The dress card didn't work and now they'll want to see me in a dress. Time for the last card I had under my sleeve. If this card didn't work, then I'd more likely be stuck wearing a dress and being completely humiliated. My Ma doesn't mind me not wearing a dress because she too doesn't like wearing them. My Pa on the other hand thinks that girls should wear dresses and not slacks. He thinks I should be all proper and stuff but I don't plan on wearing a dress ever.  
  
The card I was going to use was the one thing that Shorty is very cautious about me: the knee card. If we had gone to the Thames Newsies for a visit and a swim, he'd never let me go any deeper then mid calf. The problem is that he never remembers the problem. I have to remind him about it.  
  
I could tell we were getting close because I could hear laughter coming from the boys that were already there. That place is always busy when the summer hits. It was now or never.  
  
"I'se would let me go before we git to the swimmin' 'ole Shorty."  
  
"Nope. I'se can already picture you in a dress."  
  
Here goes nothing.  
  
"But remember Shorty what 'appens when I'se git wet? Especially da lowa part of me body?"  
  
We moved a bit farther and I waited for it to click. Shorty suddenly stopped causing Smokey to pull my right side a little bit farther. Smokey looked at Shorty in confusion.  
  
"Uh, Shorty. What's wrong?"  
  
Shorty turned to Smokey and let go of my arm. Smokey did the same.  
  
"Smokey Fingers, you would of found out lata but might as well tell you now. T.C. 'ere can't be dunked in wata. I'se jist remembered dat."  
  
I took a step back and rubbed my arms since they were a bit sore. Smokey stared at Shorty with even more confusion.  
  
"Why can't she go in? Most people can ya know."  
  
I inched back a little bit more and over to some barrels. I hate being around when someone is telling the story of how I got hurt. It makes me feel like I'm living it all over again. Though Shorty said that he had never seen me in a dress before, that's not exactly true. He saw me in one when we first met and he was somewhat the cause of my getting hurt.  
  
~*~*Flashback 10 years~*~*  
  
"I'se don't wanna wear dis stupid dress. I'se 'ate it!"  
  
I complained to my Pa as I tugged at it. We were going to the mayor's to visit his family. We normally went once a month, which meant I complained once a month. I hate wearing dresses. Pa was getting Reid ready and Ma was in Robert's room getting him ready. At 5, it's kind of hard to do it yourself.  
  
"Why do I'se 'afta wear dis stupid dress? I'se rather wear me slacks."  
  
Pa turned briskly around and looked down at me straight in the eye.  
  
"Golden Leah Blake that is enough complaining. You want to look nice for Mr. Sanchez's family and the Gordon's. Plus, I like my daughter looking like a girl for once."  
  
Pa went back to getting Reid dressed and I stomped out of the room. This was not fair. I passed Robert's room and Ma noticed me going by.  
  
"Golden. C'mon ova 'ere for a minute."  
  
My Ma speaks differently because she came here from Ireland while my dad grew up here in London. He went to school so he knows the 'proper' way of speaking. Ma doesn't like wearing dresses as much as I do.  
  
"You don't wanna wear da dress as usual now do you?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Well you know dat neither do I but your Pa likes us to dress nice once in awhile. Plus 'e likes us lookin' special."  
  
"But I'se can look special in slacks too."  
  
" 'Ow 'bout dis. You go and pack a pair of you good slacks, a good shirt and your shoes. Den put dem under your seat in da carriage. I'se know dat Nicholas won't like 'is only playmate not bein' able to play."  
  
I smiled, gave Ma a hug and ran for my room to get the things. I shared my room with my cousin Skinner, who is the leader of the Lower London Newsies. I packed the bag and got outside before Pa could see me. They finally finished and came outside to join me. Ma told Skinner that we would be home around 10 o'clock that night. The ride across town wasn't very eventful. I saw some of the Newsies that stayed at the Lodging House and at 4, we reached the Sanchez's home. Being there at that time meant that dinner wouldn't be for another 2 hours.  
  
Mayor Sanchez greeted us at his door with Nicholas at his side.  
  
"Welcome Peter, Riley, Golden. It's nice to see you all. My boys are getting bigger every time I see them. Come, Mary has the Gordon's in the parlor already."  
  
Turning around, the mayor led us into the house. I set my bag down by the stairs, which I had gotten past Pa surprisingly enough.  
  
After following the mayor into the parlor, I have to sit on a hard chair while the grown-ups sit on comfortable chairs. Every now and then I start to slip down trying to get comfortable but Pa sees me and glares. I scooted back up in my seat and looked around the room. An hour passed and I heard a faint voice coming from outside. All the men looked at their watches.  
  
"That boy is always so prompt. He stands in front of the house everyday at 8:00am and 5:00pm. I'll get Richard to fetch us some papers."  
  
Ma stopped him before he could get the butler.  
  
"Why not let Nicholas and Golden git it. Dey look so uncomfortable in dose chairs."  
  
"Why not? Here you go kids."  
  
He handed me 3 pennies.  
  
"Go get one for me, one for your Pa and one for Mr. Gordon."  
  
I smiled at Mr. Sanchez and started for the door. I noticed that Nicholas wasn't coming so I turned around and grabbed his arm. I then started dragging him to the door. The adults laughed as I did this but I could guess my Pa was silently disapproving my behavior.  
  
"You've got a real tiger in that daughter of yours Peter."  
  
"If you remember John from when we were Newsies, Riley was the exact same way."  
  
Before exiting the house, I got a quick glimpse of Ma blushing. Nicholas and I left the house and started down the long driveway.  
  
"Do youse wanna play catch 'afta we git da papes?"  
  
Nicholas looked at me oddly.  
  
"But youse in a dress Goldy. Youse wouldn't be able to play."  
  
I smiled at him and could tell that I got a twinkle in my eye. I could tell I did because Nicholas got a weird look on his face that said he was even more confused.  
  
"Me Ma let me pack some pants dis time. No more card games for us!"  
  
A smile appeared on his face and did a little dance down the rest of the driveway. When we got to the gates, we looked both ways and saw that the Newsie was on the far left corner. Using my proper voice, as my Pa likes me to use, I called out to the boy. This always made Nicholas laugh because he knows how much I HATE using it.  
  
"You there. Boy, come over here."  
  
The Newsie looked our way and walked over to us.  
  
"What do youse want miss?"  
  
I noticed that he hadn't taken off his hat, which was a custom for Newsies to do to women, children and high standing people.  
  
"Is that anyway to treat us? How come your 'at, hmmm hat is not off?"  
  
Man do I hate using this voice. I have to watch so hard that I don't slip into slang.  
  
"Now youse listen. Jist cause youse a richie, don't mean dat I'se 'afta treat youse wit total respect."  
  
Oh man this was too much. I couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. Nicholas ended up doing the same thing and the boy looked at us with a mix of confusion and disgust.  
  
"What are youse two laughin' at?"  
  
Once I was able to calm down, I explained to him why we were laughing.  
  
"I'se sorry hiccup. I'se jist couldn't hiccup stand doin' dat voice any more. Hiccup. Da name is Golden Blake. I'se think youse probably 'eard of me cousin Skinner."  
  
"I'se met 'er last night. She's your cousin? 'Ow's dat? Youse dressed like a richie."  
  
Before I could answer him, I looked over to the house and saw that Richard had come to the door looking for us.  
  
"I'll tell youse in a bit. Right now I'se need 3 papes."  
  
I handed him the 3 pennies and he handed me 3 papes.  
  
"I'll be back in 'bout 2 minutes."  
  
With that I ran off for the house leavin' Nicholas and the boy standing at the corner. As I said, I was back to the boys in 2 minutes. I knew this because Nicholas had his watch out and by the looks on their faces showed that I had done it.  
  
"Dat was fast."  
  
"Ya well I'se git practice from racin' 'gainst da boys at da L.H."  
  
The boy looked at me in confusion.  
  
"Me Ma and Pa run da L.H. Pa used to be da leada of da Upper London Newsies before 'e and me Ma got married. After they did, 'e gave up bein' leada and 'elped me Ma run da Newsies at Lower London until she gave it to Skinner last year."  
  
"I'se 'eard of your Pa. 'E's somewhat a legend at Upper. Da name is Shorty."  
  
I finally realized how short this boy was. He was even shorter than me.  
  
"Da name suites youse."  
  
"I'se bet I'se could beat youse in a race right now. I'se a message boy for Gambles so I'se run A LOT!"  
  
"Youse on!" Nicholas nudged my side.  
  
"Goldy, youse in a dress though. 'Ow can youse run?"  
  
"I'se can. I'se beat Smiley last month before we came 'ere. I'se can do it again. Where are we gonna race from?"  
  
Shorty looked at me and then at the far corner of the street.  
  
"Well go from 'ere to da far corna and back. Foist one wins. Your buddy 'ere can be da starter."  
  
Shorty and I lined up and got ready to start. Nicholas reluctantly took his place as the starter behind us.  
  
"Ready, Set, GO!"  
  
We both took off down the pavement. We touched the corner at the exact same time and then suddenly everything started to go in slow motion. Shorty stumbled slightly over a crack in the pavement and ended up pushing me to the side. This caused me to stumble but I wasn't able to keep my balance. I fell forward and my knee smashed into the pavement. Crack was all that I heard as the rest of my body hit the ground. I lay on the ground, numb from the shock off falling. I then try to get up but I can't feel anything below my left thigh. I turn my head slightly to look at my leg and all I saw was a bloody mess. Not good. I then hear footsteps running towards me and I hear voices.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Golden! Wese gotta git youse to a doc and fast."  
  
That was the first time I had ever heard my Pa speak like Ma and I. Pa picked me up and with the help of Mr. Sanchez, they carried me to the carriage where Ma was all ready to drive.  
  
~*~*End of Flashback~*~*  
  
Still behind the barrels, I caught a brief glance of the look on Smokey Finger's face. That was regular when the Newsies found out. Shorty then realized that I was nowhere near them anymore, but he knew I was still near by.  
  
"Tigerclaw, where are youse? I'se know youse still 'ere. I'se can smell your type of tobacco."  
  
Damn it, I forgot that I had already had a smoke today at the bar. That stuff stays on me all day. I come out from behind the barrels.  
  
"Youse know I'se don't like relivin' da cause of me one fault."  
  
Shorty stared at me a smirk and a cocky grin on his face.  
  
"One fault? I'se think youse got at least one more."  
  
We were now toe to toe and one would think if they saw us that we would kiss soon. We both had glints of mischief in our eyes.  
  
"Another one? And what prey tell is dat?"  
  
"Da fact youse neva know when to keep your mouth shut afta ya win an argument."  
  
DAMN! He was right I never keep it shut. The next thing I knew, Shorty and Smokey had me again and were carrying me to the swimming hole. Shorty had my arms this time and Smokey had my legs. I tried twisting out of their grasp but it was no good, they had a good hold on me. We arrived at the hole and looking down into it, I saw that it was pretty busy.  
  
"Ready Smokey?"  
  
Smokey Fingers nodded and they started to swing me into the deep end.  
  
"One, Two, THREE!"  
  
"Youse gonna pay Tim."  
  
SPLASH! I hit the water and for a minute was somewhat stunned. I then swam up to the top and could feel pain starting to inch up through my leg. Coming up from beneath the water, I spat out any that had gone in when the boys dropped me. I wiped the water from my eyes and could hear laughter filling the air. Lucky for me I was wearing a dark blue shirt and not one of my white ones. I grabbed my hat from the surface of the water and pushed my short hair back. I looked at the two culprits and saw that they were laughing along with everyone else.  
  
In pain, I did the breaststroke to the side of the hole where the makeshift ladder was and started to pull myself up. Shorty offered his hand and I took it.and then holding onto the ladder, I pulled him down into the water.  
  
"I'se told you dat youse was gonna pay Shorty. Dis ain't 'alf of what I'se gonna do to ya. Beware."  
  
I saw another hand reach up to help me and looking up I saw it was Smokey Fingers. I just glared at him and pushed the hand away. I finished pulling myself up the rest of the way and winced in pain as I landed both feet. I took my hat, squeezed the water out of it and then plopped it on my head. Smokey tried to apologize or help me back to the Lodging House; I'm not sure. I just glared at him and he shrank back.  
  
"If youse wanna keep your place, back off."  
  
He did just that, but I was inclined to a little pay back. When he back was turned to help Shorty out, I limped up behind him and pushed him into the hole as well. The boys erupted in laughter once again and I smiled at the two boys treading water.  
  
"I'se stay away if I'se were youse two."  
  
With that, I walked off towards the Lodging House. It took me a solid hour before getting back to Roy's to get my journal and I still wasn't dry. Roy ended up getting the book since I was soaking wet and he didn't want his floors covered in puddles. He gave me his walking stick and said I could return it the next day at lunch. It took me another 30mins before I got to the Lodging House. As I walked, I hoped that Ma was done the laundry, if not, I had 3 choices. A) Sell in a dress or skirt, B) don't sell at all or C) sell in the clothes I already had on. Well (C) was out of the question; Pa would never let me sell looking like a drowned rat. (A) was also out since there was no way I was wearing a dress. I just hoped I wouldn't have to result to B.  
  
I entered the L.H and saw that Ma was the one behind the counter and not Pa. That means clean clothes, YES!  
  
"'Ello Ma."  
  
Ma looked up and sometimes it is like looking in a mirror. We are the same height; weight everything up to the scars under the left eyes. I got mine by glass; she got hers from my Uncle Andrew. Before I took over for Skinner, Ma, Aunt Cathy, Skinner and I would have little talks and sometimes it was a four-way mirror. Ma and Aunt Cathy were twins so that made sense as to why we would all look alike. My hair is shorter then everyone's and that's about the only difference in appearance.  
  
"'Ello Tiger. (pause) Why are youse lookin' like a drowned rat?"  
  
I limped to the kitchen, got myself a beer and came back to the sitting room where Ma had already taken a seat. A great thing about my Ma is that she doesn't really care if I drink. Being from Ireland, she's used to seeing girls drink and knew I would eventually get a taste for the stuff. She just doesn't like me having more than 3 drinks. Let's just say she doesn't know about the drinking contests I've been in.  
  
"I'se got another kid to be one of me Newsies and well Shorty was dere. We came up wit da same name for da kid. Shorty was da one who told 'im it and 'e acted all king like. I'se couldn't 'elp me self and laughed. Well Shorty and Smokey Fingers, da new kid, cased afta me to dunk me. I'se almost got away but 'ad to open me big mouth. Dey ended up throwin' me in da swimmin' 'ole."  
  
Ma laughed her melodic laugh and shook her head.  
  
"Youse should know by now dat youse gotta keep your mouth shut afta a win. It's da curse of da O'Connor's though. Wese can neva keep our mouths shut."  
  
"I'se know but wit Shorty it couldn't be 'elped. 'E jist set 'imself up so nicely I 'ad to take a stab at it. I did git 'im a bit though. I pulled 'im into da wata when 'e tried to 'elp me out. I'se den pushed Smokey into da wata when I got out."  
  
Ma looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was getting close to the afternoon edition. She told me to hurry up and that my clothes were already in my room and in their respective drawers. I thanked her and started for the stairs. I went up about 3 when in walked a soaking wet Shorty and Smokey Fingers. The sun had set enough that they couldn't dry on the way home; suckers. We all connected eyesight and I just glared an ice stare at them and continued my way up the stairs.  
  
When I cam back downstairs, I found Shorty and Smokey Fingers had changed into a dry pair of clothing. Shorty normally left several pairs if he was going to be spending the night after a poker game or some business. Smokey Fingers was smoking a cigar, which my guess was that he got it from Too Tall's stash. I saw a glimpse of dark hair speckled with grey and I knew that it was my Pa's. He had his back was to me so I tried to get out the door before anyone could see me. My luck was not with me because I ended up bumping in the corner of the desk.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
That was not supposed to be heard, but it was.  
  
"Tiger, come and say 'ello to your Pa." Was all that Ma called from the kitchen. She doesn't mind that I swear but Pa on the other hand does. I limped back to the sitting room where Pa was now standing with a somewhat cross look on his face.  
  
"Good evening Tiger."  
  
" 'Evenin' Pa."  
  
He stared at me as though I were a leaper or something. Hands landed on hips that meant the language speech was coming up.  
  
"Now what have I said about you're speech young lady?" I only mumbled my answer.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."  
  
"I'se said, it is improper of a girl of my upbringing to sound like a street rat. But Pa, 'ow am I'se supposed to run da Newsies when I'se sound like a damn richie? No Newsie is gonna respect me if I'se act all hoity toady. Plus, I'se don't care if I'se act like a street rat, I'se got more respect dere den I'se do in dis family."  
  
I know that was going a bit far but hey, I was angry with him doing this in front of the guys. All he did was put his fingers to the bridge of his nose like he normally did whenever we had this argument. I looked over at the boys and saw them somewhat laughing.  
  
"I'se still mad at youse two so I'd stop if I'se were you. Pa, I'se leavin' to do da evenin' edition so I'll see you at dinner. Reid's takin' Daisy out so you'll see 'im around 10."  
  
With that I left two asshole of boys and a disappointed Pa in the sitting room and left the building to do what I do best; sell papes.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. Don't worry, the other stories will be updated soon but I'm just swamped with History and Parenting Exams to finish. Who knew that Parenting was a subject that could have an exam? Well I'm going to do a little plug for Ice's latest story. I'm not sure what it is called but it's a good story so far. (Best friends, so I already know what is going to happen.) Well that's the end of the plug. Good luck to all those having exams this up coming week, I know I'm going to need it. DISCLAIMER: Newsies will be coming in later so that disclaimer is coming later.  
  
Dodger (or Drama-Queen, which ever you prefer.) 


	2. Whispered Words and Confrontations

I walked to the distribution centre and saw that Smarty and Sneaker were already at the d.o waiting for their papes. Though I didn't make it a law, it seems no one will get his papes until I do. As I limped closer, I could tell that there was a look of worry on my brother's face. Once I got to where they were standing, Smarty started to say something but I interrupted him.  
  
"Shorty and da new kid threw me into da wata 'ole and youse know what 'appens when I'se git wet. Anyways, I'se told Pa dat youse 'ad a date wit Daisy tonight so youse wouldn't be 'ome."  
  
"Thanks T.C. It's betta dat 'e 'ears it from youse rather den me. 'E'll jist yell at me sayin' I'se too young to date. Youse started datin' Shorty younger den me, which doesn't make sense."  
  
"It's Pa, what do youse expect?"  
  
"Good point. Comeback 'asn't been around today 'as 'e because 'e owes me a dollar from dis mornin'."  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"I'se was too busy getting thrown into da wata."  
  
I then relayed what had happened that caused me to get dunked in the first place. When I was done, both boys just shook their heads and laughed.  
  
"Youse neva known when to keep your mouth shut 'ave you?"  
  
I laughed and shook my head as I put my arms around the boy' s shoulders.  
  
"Nope and I ain't plannin' on to any time soon. Lets go git our papes so wese can git da good spots."  
  
As we walked towards the window up the ramp, I saw Shorty and Smokey Fingers enter the gates. I just groaned for it felt as though they were following me but I know that Shorty is just showing Smokey Fingers around. It would have been my job, but hey, I'm mad at them at the moment. Mr. Porchpin or as I like to call him Porcupine, opened the window.  
  
" 'Ow many youse want T.C?"  
  
I took my money and put it on the counter.  
  
" 'Undred-eighty."  
  
Porcupine gave me a weird look as one of the carries went and got my papes.  
  
"Thoity more den usual? Youse in a bad mood?"  
  
I nodded and he left it at that. Most people do leave me alone when they realize I'm mad. I'm such a hot head that no one likes to be around me, not even my parents. Besides having a personality like a tiger, I lash out like one. I've got such a ferocious temper that I've gotten in some fights that have caused me to be bedridden.  
  
Porcupine put the papes on the counter and I took them and left. I waved good-bye to my brother and took a quick look to see if the guys were looking my way. They weren't which was good. I would then be able to get to my selling spot in peace.  
  
I exit the gates and not too soon as I walk around the corner but a kid runs directly into me. I caught a quick flash of red hair and I knew who it was right away, Comeback.  
  
"Watch where youse goin'! I'se got to git me papes."  
  
Comeback has a tendency to lash out with his fist along with his words. His fist started to come towards my shoulder but I blocked it and with a swift movement punched him in the shoulder and hit him upside the head. After the stun left him of the quick movements, he realized who it was.  
  
"Oops, sorry T.C."  
  
He said as he rubbed his shoulder.  
  
"It's okay CB. I'se in a bad mood today and 'ad to take it out on someone. I'se jist glad dat the physical part came out on you instead of Pa. I'se really yelled at 'im today. Tell Smarty when youse see 'im dat I'll see 'im lata at da Barn for da games. Are youse goin'?"  
  
Comeback nodded and said that he was going to bring his friend Betty. He then asked me if I was going with Shorty like ALWAYS and there was more in the ALWAYS. Well that caused me to give him another smack upside the head.  
  
"We don't ALWAYS go together and no I'se ain't goin' wit 'im. 'E's da reason I'se mad at da moment."  
  
I shifted my papes to my other hand so that I could take a look at my Pappy's watch. My Ma had given it to me when I became the leader. She had gotten it from her father right before she came to Canada.  
  
"Well I'se got to git goin' before someone takes me regulars. See youse lata."  
  
I started off and Comeback went inside the gates to get his papes. As I walked, I delivered some papes to my regulars. Mrs. Hitch the seamstress was happy to get hers and Sammy the blacksmith was the same. He was having a slow day and liked his pape in the afternoon. By the time I got to my regular spot off by Victoria Park, I had sold 80 papes.  
  
"Well 'undred left to sell den it's free time."  
  
I said with a smile on my face and with a yell, I started to hawk the headlines.  
  
"Building with Infestation!"  
  
With that headline, I sold about 20 papes and in half an hour, I sold the last 80 papes. With 10 cents from the days selling, I went to the smoke shop and bought 2 packs of cigarettes. In my family, no one ever breaks a promise even if they are mad at that person. I've been a smoker since I was 16 and it is the one thing my Ma really disapproves of. She says that I smell like her brother Andrew back in Ireland. The smoke really gets to her. My Pa doesn't care just as long as I don't smoke around him. He thinks it is fine if a guy does but unladylike for a girl.  
  
I walked over to the Thames River and then down a path that led to a make shift bench. I had found this spot a year ago and went there when I wanted to smoke. I sat down and took out a cigarette and a match and lit up. I gazed out on the water and saw that there was a bunch of ducks near the middle.  
  
"Quack, quack."  
  
I said with a laugh to myself. Just as I did, I heard a crack go off behind me. I whipped up but pain hit my knee and caused me to fall down on the ground. This caused my hat to fall down over my face so I could see who it was that had come up behind me. I heard laughter though so I figured it was someone I knew. I reached up for the bench but a hand grabbed it instead.  
  
"Do youse normally make animal noises?"  
  
The voice asked. I pulled my hat off once I was standing and saw that it was Smokey Fingers who had come up behind me. I put my fingers through my hair to tidy it up a bit, plopped the hat back on my head and sat down.  
  
"What do youse want?"  
  
I picked up my snuffed out cigarette and saw that it was still good. Smokey Fingers sat down beside me a little too closely so I moved over a bit so he'd have room.  
  
"Well I was goin' for a walk after selling my papes and saw dat you came down here. I wanted to apologize for what Shorty and I did to you earlier. Plus.I was wonderin' if I could have some smokes."  
  
I pulled the pack out that I bought for him and tossed it to him. We lit up the smokes we had and sat there in silence until both of us were done. Silence still overcame us until he spoke.  
  
"You're a very different girl Tiger."  
  
PUNCH!!! I hit Smokey in the shoulder hard and glared at him and with a somewhat growl, spoke.  
  
"I'se told youse not to call me dat!"  
  
"But your Pa did."  
  
"Dat's because 'e named me Tiger in da foist place. Den Skinner me cousin, who was da leada before me, added the claw part when she saw me fight. Da only people who call me Tiger are me Ma and Pa. NO ONE ELSE!"  
  
Smokey Fingers looked down at his hands and then out at the water.  
  
"I'm sorry once again. When I heard your Pa call you that and you didn't get mad or anything, I thought it was okay to call you that."  
  
All right, so it was an innocent mistake. I guess I shouldn't have punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"I'se should be da one dat's sorry, I'se jist git very touchy bout da name. Don't worry bout it. I'se was wonderin' though. What do youse mean dat I'se different?"  
  
"Well from where I'm from, not many girls smoke, drink and lead a group of boys. None of dem plays pool or dress like you. All of dem dress in either skirts or dresses."  
  
I straightened out my knee and winced a little. The pain would bug me for a few days that's for sure.  
  
"Yeah well I'se also been brought up different from other goils. Me parents gave me a lot of freedom and rarely disciplined me. Me Ma's Irish and so she doesn't mind if I'se drink and she thinks it is good for a goil to hang wit boys. Me Ma was da foist goil to run da Lower London Newsies and afta 'er was Skinner, me cousin. I'se took ova 3 years ago and some of da boys dat I'se grew up wit didn't like me bein' da leada. I'se finally challenged dem to anythin' like drinkin', dat dey could think of and if I beat dem at everything then dey would 'ave to accept me. Runnin' races were one exception and dey all knew dat."  
  
I looked at Smokey Fingers and laughed at the expression on his face. It was of complete shock that I had been drinking since the age of 15.  
  
"Like I'se said, me Ma is from Ireland and our family 'as strong stomachs. I'se actually been drinkin' since 14 but me parents 'ave known since I'se was 15. Everything else like fightin' and playin' pool 'ad been taught to me by Skinner."  
  
I glanced at my watch and saw that dinner would be on the table soon.  
  
"If wese want some good seats at da table, we 'ad betta git a movin'. Ma's gonna 'ave da suppa on da table in 'bout 10 minutes."  
  
Smokey Fingers got up and helped me to stand up. I then grabbed his arm and pulled him up the path to where the street started. He started for the long way and I wasn't willing to being late for supper.  
  
"Dere's a shortcut through dis alley, c'mon."  
  
We started running and made it to the Lodging House in 5minutes. My knee was in slight pain but food would soon take my mind off of it. We entered the building to see the long table set up and Ma setting the last few dishes on the table. I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
" 'Ello Ma. Suppa smells good."  
  
She smiled but then smelled the air and gave me a dirty look.  
  
"Youse been smokin' gain. 'Ow many times do I'se 'afta tell youse dat you'll stunt your growth."  
  
Stunt growth? I've stopped growing since I was 15.  
  
"Ma, it relaxes me like your popery calms youse."  
  
Ma just shook her head and went into the kitchen. The spot at the head of the table by the kitchen was Ma's and the one by the door was Pa's so I grabbed some right in the middle. Neither of my parents likes to smell the smoke on me so the middle should do. Pa came downstairs and went into the kitchen and soon after Loudmouth, Sneaker and Too Tall came in and sat down. Loudmouth took his place on the other side of me and we discussed some issues that were going to be brought up at the next meeting.  
  
"Anybody thoisty?"  
  
I got a few nods and went into the kitchen to get 2 beers, 4 waters and milk. I grabbed the glasses out of the cupboard and went over to the sink to get the opener for the beers. Just as I grabbed it, I heard some loud whispers coming from the storage closet.  
  
"I'se still don't see your problem wit our daughter? She's 'ealthy and fit."  
  
"But she doesn't act like a girl should. She runs around with boys, drinks and smokes. She fights too. I bet she doesn't even know how to sew like a girl should. No guy is ever going to want her. I thought she'd have a chance with Timothy but that bubble has been burst."  
  
"She'll find 'er own guy someday. She jist ain't ready for it now. Don't try and rush 'er."  
  
"You and I were married when you were 19 and settled down."  
  
"Peter! Do you call leadin' da boys settlin' down? I'se told youse dat da O'Connor women are restless people. Dey neva settles down. I'se still run dis place when Golden needs time off and don't you dare say dat youse do cause youse know dat none of dose boys would listen to you. Dey only knows da ways of a goil leada. Golden is more strict den any boy leada dat I'se 'ave eva met."  
  
"I just think that maybe we should send her to York to my friend. She has a finishing school for girls and if we send Golden now, maybe she'll turn into a proper lady."  
  
I didn't hear Ma's response to that because by now I was backing away from the door. Send me to York to become a proper lady? He's got to be kidding. I would die if I had to go through all that pampering and teaching. I wouldn't last if I had to listen to stuck up girls talk about the latest fashion or which boy was the cutest. Being away from my Newsies would cause me to have a complete nervous breakdown. I finished up in the kitchen as quickly as I could so that I wouldn't have to face my parents if they came out. I walked back out and gave everyone the drinks they had asked for.  
  
Just as I sat down, Ma and Pa came in and took their places at the table. The food smelt great and none of it had been touched. Everyone in the L.H. knows that no one is to touch the food until Grace is said. Pa said the familiar words and everyone dug in. I tried to eat but the word or my Pa stuck in my head. I pushed the food around on my plate and was glad that no one had noticed my loss for appetite.  
  
Supper chatter was low tonight until Comeback rushed in and started to eat. He and Stitches who was the clown of the group started bickering over a biscuit. In the end it was Dragon who got the biscuit. I groaned and looked over to Smokey Fingers to see him slightly laughing. I elbowed him in the side to stop and then looked at my watch. It was almost time for us to head over to the Barn. I got up from my seat and from my cue so did Loudmouth, Dragon, Comeback, Stitches, Sneaker and Smokey Fingers.  
  
"Ma, Pa suppa was great but wese gotta git goin'."  
  
The boys headed up the stairs to get washed and changed and I started too but was stopped by Pa's baritone voice breaking through the other boy's chatter  
  
"Tiger come on back here please. You are going to do the dishes."  
  
"Aw Pa! I'se gotta git to da Barn."  
  
"Well duties come before hanging with friends. Besides, it IS your night with Arrow to do the dishes."  
  
I groaned and stalked off to the kitchen where Arrow was waiting. Arrow's 12 and a pretty cute kid with light blond hair and baby blue eyes. Arrow and I are partners when it comes to washing because we're the fastest. We get them done in 15minutes no matter how many people eat that night. Luckily tonight there were only 20 so it wouldn't take that long. I had to get to the Barn because tonight I was singing. I couldn't tell my parents that because to Pa especially it was considered something girls would do and try to enforce me to talk proper lessons. That would take all the fun out of it.  
  
"Arrow, man your battle station. Tis time to do some cleanin'!"  
  
Arrow took his place at the sink where the dishes were all ready. He would throw them to me and then I'd dry them and then put them away.  
  
"Ready, Set Go!"  
  
15minutes later, we were done and I was limping up the stairs to change my shirt and brush my hair. I took two steps at a time down the stairs, kissed Ma good-bye and out the door. Halfway there the pain became a bit unbearable so I slowed down my pace to a quick walk.  
  
I arrived at the Barn, which actually was a barn on the edge of town. About once a week, the oldest Newsies of all the Lodging Houses in London go and hang out be it poker games or dances. As long as you were 15 and up you could attend. Reason we say this is that we don't want the younger Newsies around the smoke, drinks and poker. Whiskey handles the bar and no one is allowed to have more than 2 drinks if you are under17. Whiskey is the ref for the drinking contests when the under17 have gone back to their Lodging Homes. The most shots taken by anyone and that were 34, which was set by none other than me.  
  
Trying the front door showed to be useless because it was already locked so I slipped to the back where the back door, thank you, wasn't. After closing the door, I could hear laughter coming from the main room and then it got quiet. I crept to the door leading to the stage and heard Whiskey.  
  
"Ladies and gents, Wese 'ave a well known singa 'ere wit us tonight. It is me 'onor to introduce da most respected Newsie anywhere. Put your 'ands together for.what? She ain't 'ere yet?"  
  
I decided to go out at that point so I pushed open the door and walked in.  
  
"Thanks for the semi intro Whiskey. 'Ow bout next time youse actually say me full name?"  
  
Laughter rang throughout the crowd as I took centre stage and Whiskey walked off.  
  
" 'Ello dere London! Youse all know me, T.C!"  
  
Then from the crowd I got the usual comment.  
  
"What does T.C mean?"  
  
"T.C stands for Tigerclaw, da leada of da Lower London Newsies. Tonight, I'se gonna sing a song dat I'se known for a long time. Claude, 'it it."  
  
Guitar, piano and tambourine started up from the corner of the stage.  
  
"Lost inside this angel town,  
  
Lost like I could not be found  
  
No connections of the heart,  
  
Love was glass that broke apart  
  
Gimme faith in dreams, and some one to hold  
  
Gimme love 'cause I'm out here in the cold  
  
There are no secrets  
  
No angels at my door.  
  
And oh, when you touch my hand  
  
I fall from grace  
  
And oh, when you reach for me  
  
I fall from grace.  
  
On a steel town boulevard  
  
Life's a promise that doesn't last  
  
Resurrections of the past  
  
Children come and are gone so fast  
  
So gimme faith in love  
  
Baby tonight  
  
Gimme arms to hold you here so tight  
  
There are no secrets  
  
No angels at my door.  
  
And oh, when you touch my hand  
  
I fall from grace  
  
And oh, when you reach for me  
  
I fall from grace.  
  
I finished up and the crowd cheered and started throwing caps on the stage.  
  
"I'll give your 'ats back ova at da bar."  
  
I collected them up and went over to the bar where about 20 Newsies came and collected them. When all the Newsies got his or her hat, Whiskey handed me a beer.  
  
'Man I'm glad I can stomach this or else I'd be wasted by now.' I thought. I finished my beer and started to wander around the Barn. I talked with a couple of the Newsies that I've known over the years and I stopped by some of the poker tables. One of them had Smarty, Dragon and Too Tall there playing against some Upper London and Eastside Newsies. I noticed my friend Dusty and after the spitting ritual, we talked about the latest selling and the current headlines.  
  
After watching the game for a bit, I started to get a craving for a smoke. Seeing that it was 9 o'clock, I figured that the smell would be off of me by the time I got home. I squeezed my way out of the Barn and into the cool night air. Walking around the corner, I grabbed a smoke from my pocket and lit up. I'm not sure how long I was out there before I heard someone open the door and come out. I was about to go say hi, but I heard that it was girl voices, the leading one being Daisy, Smarty's current girl.  
  
"Tonight 'as been great except for one thing; Tigerclaw. Don't youse agree Petals?"  
  
"Yeah. I'se can't believe she sand dat song. It is so an outreach for a man, though I'se don't think she'll eva git one. She 'angs out wit all does boys dat she's turnin' into one."  
  
"Did youse two see da new kid from Lower London? 'E's so cute. I'se would love to go out wit 'im. Did youse see 'im starin' at T.C when she was singin'? It was like 'e was in a trance or somethin'. I'se think 'e's in love wit 'er. Dat's 'ow Smarty looks when 'e sees me."  
  
Yeah right, it'll pass Daisy my girl. But hold on, Smokey Fingers liking me? A shiver went through my body. I turned my attention back to the girls talking.  
  
"What I'se don't understand is why she's da only goil leada in London? All da other leaders are boys and so Lower London should rightfully be led by a boy. I'se think dat Smarty should be da leada. He's got da smarts for it and da height. 'E'd git respect from da others in no time."  
  
Sorry girly, but it has to be earned. That's how it has always been done in Lower London. Brush up on your history. I took a puff from the shrunken smoke and I stepped out from the shadows. Seeing that this person was me, it took them by complete surprise and caused them to blush. Smarty came out just as I did.  
  
"Listen 'ere Daisy. Youse betta learn some 'istory. Leada's in Lower London 'ave always earned respect, it isn't jist given to dem. I'se earned da respect from da boys 3 years ago as did Skinner, me GOIL cousin before me and me Ma before 'er. Jist cause youse think Smarty can do a betta job den me doesn't mean 'e's ready for it. 'E may in da future, but I ain't ready to give dis place up yet."  
  
Smarty walked over and stood in between a hot head and a blushing loudmouth. (I'm pretty sure you can guess which one is which.) Daisy controlled her blush long enough to ask Smarty to go back inside with her. What he did next made me proud. He went from his place between us to my side.  
  
"Listen Daisy, if youse gonna bad mouth me sister and think I'se gonna let youse git away wit it, youse got anudda thing comin'. Tigerclaw is da most respected leada anywhere because she showed up da boys 3 years ago. Da Lower London Lodging House 'asn't been run as smoothly as it 'as been dese past decades because a goil 'as run it. If youse think dat a boy could do betta, den git out of my sight cause I'se know one can't."  
  
Daisy sulked off with her two companions following after her as though they were dogs with their tails between their legs. Once they were out of sight, I gave Smarty a hug.  
  
"Thanks Reid. I'se was close to 'ittin' 'er."  
  
" 'Ey, what are little bros for if dey can't stand up for deir big sisters? Lets git back inside, I'se know for a fact dat Dragon is braggin' dat 'e can beat youse in a drinkin' contest."  
  
Both of us laughed because we knew that wouldn't happen and we walked back inside.  
  
A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm going to have the next one up soon so don't worry. For those who have reviewed thank, for those who haven't.please do soon! Hotshot, I loved Past Secrets and Present Times. Keep writing. For those others that I have read, keep writing too, it is great work. I don't own Fall From Grace by Amanda Marshall or the Newsies but they WILL come in later, don't worry. 


End file.
